Chicken karage bites
The are items in Kamiwaza Wanda and are edible items. They are Wanda's favourite food. Appearance The chicken karage bites are round, soft and piping hot with a golden-brown coating. Inside each chicken karage bite are some white, juicy chicken-meat. Purpose The chicken karage bites are simply edible. Some can be sold in boxes while some can be served on a plate. They are most likely to be eaten by Wanda. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda The chicken karage bites were first seen in episode 4 when Wanda tried eating one given by Mrs. Tateishi. Wanda finds the chicken karage bites very delicious and Shuu lets Wanda have some more of them on a plate. In episode 5, the smell of the chicken karage bites caught Wanda's nose but the alarm on the tip-end of Wanda's tail goes off, notifying Wanda that Bug-Chakkamin could be somewhere. Later after Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Chakkamin, Wanda had a chicken karage bite in his onigiri rice-ball. In episode 7, the chicken karage bites were badly criticized by Detokkusu Komatsu who thinks that they're like chicken balls from a Chinese takeaway. That gave Shuu and his parents the shock and caused Wanda to faint. Yui thinks about Wanda whilst looking at the chicken karage bites in episode 10. In episode 12, Burgemin and Sharimin made burgers and sushi based on some chicken karage bites and used them as bait to trap Wanda and Turbomin. Wanda finds a chicken karage bite-flavoured popsicle in episode 14. In episode 16, Shuu ate all the chicken karage bites from the plate first before Wanda. In episode 17, 2 chicken karage bites were displayed on a plate along with an omerice in the Tokyo Science Museum. According to Yuto, those 2 chicken karage bites were fake. In episode 18, a dish of chicken karage bites was seen on a long table at Souma's mansion. In the end, Wanda ate all of the chicken karage bites along with any other food on the table. Freezemin put a chicken karage bite in ice before Nicole took a bite of it in episode 19. The smell of the chicken karage bites became bad in episode 22. In episode 24, the chicken karage bites began to taste too sweet thanks to Bug-Shugamin. In episode 26, some of the chicken karage bites have turned into balls before Wanda had the chance to eat them. A chicken karage bite has some wrap stuck to itself in episode 27. In episode 30, Yuto snaps Wanda out from an attractive trance using a box of chicken karage bites. A chicken karage bite was thrown into Mighty's mouth in episode 39. The chicken karage bites were seen again in episode 40. In episode 47, Yui was about to give a box of chicken karage bites to Wanda when he comes back. However, Yui dropped that box of chicken karage bites whilst crying and thinking about Wanda. Trivia * The chicken karage bites are based on a real-life Japanese chicken product of the same name which can also be used as ingredients for certain Japanese dishes such as the chicken curry udon. * The chicken karage people, who are Wanda's fans, are based on some chicken karage bites. Gallery Category:Items Category:Original Season Items